1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas-insulated electric apparatus which connects a gas insulation bus line and a feeder through a gas insulation breaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gas-insulated electric apparatus which connects a gas insulation bus line and a feeder via a gas insulation breaker is, as described in patent document 1 (JP-A-10-257622), for example, constituted of the combination of various constitutional apparatuses such as a gas insulation bus line, a gas insulation breaker, an isolator, a ground switch, a current transformer, a voltage transformer and the like.
For example, in FIG. 2 of the above-mentioned patent document 1, a current transformer 4 is arranged on a breaker portion 1a, an electric power cable connection portion 2 is arranged on a horizontal side of the current transformer 4, and a voltage transformer 6 is arranged on the electric power cable connection portion 2.
For example, in FIG. 1 of the above-mentioned patent document 1, a current transformer 4 is arranged on a breaker portion 1a, an electric power cable connection portion 2 is arranged on a horizontal side of the current transformer 4, and a voltage transformer 6 is arranged on a still horizontal side of the electric power cable connection portion 2.
Further, in FIG. 6 of the patent document 1, a current transformer 4 is arranged above and on a horizontal side of a breaker 1, a line-side isolator 5a, a maintenance inspection ground switch 5b, and a line-side ground switch 5c are arranged on a further horizontal side of the current transformer 4, and an electric power cable connection portion 2 are arranged on a further horizontal side of the line-side isolator 5a, the maintenance inspection ground switch 5b, and the line-side ground switch 5c.
Here, a breaker manipulator which trips the breaker portion 1a in response to a cut-off command signal or supplies electricity to the breaker 1a is not described in the above-mentioned patent document 1.
Further, an arrestor which protects a load applied to a constitutional apparatus of a gas-insulated electric apparatus and a feeder of a gas-insulated electric apparatus from a thunderbolt or a cloud-to-ground discharge is not also described in the above-mentioned document 1.
Also in patent document 2 (JP-A-2-159908) in which a technique corresponding to FIG. 6 in the above-mentioned patent document 1 is disclosed, neither a breaker manipulator nor an arrestor is described.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-10-257622 (FIG. 1, FIG. 2, FIG. 6 and explanations thereof)
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2-159908 (FIG. 1 and explanation thereof)